1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording arrangement for recording a digital video signal in tracks on a record carrier, to a method for recording the digital video signal on a record carrier, to a record carrier obtained with the recording arrangement and to a reproducing arrangement for reproducing a digital video signal from tracks on the record carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording arrangement as given in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application EP-A 492,704, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,483, Reference (1) in the List of References that can be found at the end of this application.
The known arrangement is a recording arrangement of the helical scan type and records an information signal, comprising a digital audio signal and a digital video signal, in audio signal recording sectors and video signal recording sectors, respectively, in subsequent tracks. Reference is made in this respect to the earlier filed European Patent Applications No. 93.202.950, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,878, Reference (2) in the List of References, and No. 93.201.263, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,187, Reference (3) in the List of References.
The prior art documents relate to proposals for the realization of a new digital video cassette (DVC) recorder standard, which enables the recording and reproduction of digital video and digital audio on/from a longitudinal magnetic record carrier. This new digital video recorder standard will lead to new digital videorecorders/reproducers of the so-called DVC type.